


I'll be your right arm

by orphan_account



Series: The Affinity Verse [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Minor Hange Zoe/Moblit Berner, Omega Levi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi’s gut tells him something has gone really wrong, and Erwin is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Levi searches for Erwin during chapter 50/51 and discovers he's lost his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your right arm

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo! It's been a while. I finally finished exams and I'm now onto fic writing. It's going to be a glorious summer (or winter if you're in the northern hemisphere, which I'm sure most of you are).
> 
> If you are unaware of my fic "Affinity", I suggest you read it before you read this one. If not, you might be a bit confused.
> 
> So this one shot is set during chapter 50/51, but I changed a few things. Firstly, it's not nighttime. I don't know whether that changes the story a lot, but this is essentially an AU and I can do what I want. Secondly, I did change the atmosphere/setting of the chapter quite a bit to make it seem more chaotic and depressing (cos that's what I do).
> 
> And somehow Moblit managed to weasel his way in without permission. I love that guy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi’s gut tells him something has gone really wrong.

It’s so stupid to think so, and he’s 100% sure he’s just being paranoid, but the wounded and dead bodies are flooding in by the minute, both Survey Corps and Garrison men, and Erwin is nowhere to be seen.

He knows it’s immature and selfish to forget his duties in order to go searching for his mate, but all he needs is one simple glance at Erwin’s breathing body, and he’ll be able keep going.

But there is literally nobody to take over from him. Mike and Nanaba are missing. Gone. Not seen since very early in the battle. He’s had reports that Hanji is alive, but nobody knows exactly where she is or what she’s doing. All the other senior officers are missing just like Mike and Nanaba.

And he doesn’t have a squad he can delegate duties to either.

So Levi desperately sweeps the scene for somebody, _anybody,_ who can at least provide him with reliable information, if not potentially take over from his duties for just a small second. 

And his eyes land on the perfect target.

“Berner! Where’s Hanji?” Levi shouts, demanding and gaining attention almost immediately.

Moblit forms a salute. “Monitoring Eren Jaeger, sir!” 

Levi nods. “Is Jaeger okay?” 

“Yes, sir!”

Levi nods again. At least the Survey Corps still has that going for them. Losing Jaeger would be catastrophic at this point... “Good. He’s too valuable to lose.” Levi pauses. “Where’s Erwin?”

Moblit’s face pales and Levi knows from that alone that his instincts were correct and something catastrophic has gone wrong. It was suspicious enough that nobody knew where the Commander was, but this… this means something bad has happened directly to his mate.

Levi’s hand lashes out to grip Moblit’s arm. He then asks the only question that can possibly be on his mind, “Is he dead?” 

“I- I honestly don’t know,” Moblit stutters, “There was so much blood…”

Levi’s vision turns black and rage fills every single inch of his body. Somewhere, somehow, he can feel himself let go of Moblit and crash to the ground.

“Captain?!” Moblit cries. “Captain, are you alright?”

_No!_

There’s no way – no universe or world – where he would ever be alright with Erwin leaving him. Death or otherwise, Erwin is too far embedded into Levi’s life to be pulled out from it now.

The blood under his skin pulses with grief.

“Captain!” Moblit says desperately, unsure of how to approach this… frankly insane situation. Levi isn’t exactly known for any emotional breakdowns, and Moblit isn’t really his friend either. “I- I can take you to see the Commander?”

Levi perks up at the idea, raising his head to find Moblit standing over him. “He’s alive?”

“I told you I don’t know-”

“ _What do you mean 'you don’t know'?_ ” Levi growls, lungs desperately gasping for air. Why can’t anybody give him some fucking answers?

“He sustained a major injury – his right arm was taken whole by a titan – and he lost a lot of blood. I don’t know his condition.”

He can’t handle this. He can’t. He can’t lose his mate. He can’t, he can’t, _he can’t._

Levi uses all the strength he has left to stand on his feet, swaying when he finally manages to hold his weight. Moblit quickly places a steadying arm under his own, but the feeling is wrong. Moblit’s warmth and breath and scent; it’s wrong. It’s all wrong. 

“Take me to see him,” Levi growls, giving Moblit a slight push. He continues to sway on his own feet, but manages to somehow keep himself upright.

“I don’t know where he is, so it might take a while to find him. Are you going to be okay?”

“Take me. To see. _My mate._ ”

“I- I- _what?_ ” Moblit asks in shock, before noticing the Levi’s almost feral glare and dropping the subject entirely. “Okay, okay! I’ll take you. Let’s go.”

Levi grunts in approval and staggers behind Moblit. They walk in silence for a while before Moblit speaks. “So… How long have you and… the Commander… been together for?”

The nerve of this little shit. Levi feels like punching him, but he knows that would do no good. “Berner, do I need to remind you who is second in command of the Survey Corps?”

“No…”

“Then shut the fuck up.”

“Yes, sir!”

\---

It takes a while before Levi and Moblit finally find Erwin, at which point they’ve already searched the medic tents and checked the nearest hospital. An increasingly frantic Levi insists that they go to the top of the wall despite the fact that Levi’s leg is still in no condition to 3DMG up the wall.

“I’m doing it. End of discussion. Give me your 3DMG.”

“No! You can’t!”

“I can and I will. Give me your 3DMG.”

“No, go steal someone else’s.”

“Jesus fuck you’re annoying,” Levi mutters, although he’d honestly prefer to scream it. He balls his fists in frustration and kicks the dirt underneath him.

No matter how hard they try, they can’t fucking find Erwin, and it’s finally starting to take its toll. Tears form in the corner of his eyes, but he’ll be damned if he lets them fall in front of anybody other than Erwin.

“Fine, I will.”

So they spend more time harassing Cadets for their 3DMG gear, which turns out to be a much easier process than what Levi thought it would be. Even as an Omega, he can still manage to command complete obedience and loyalty, but maybe that speaks more to his rank as ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ than anything else.

“Moblit?” Levi asks while they climb the wall.

“Yes?”

“Three years.”

“What?”

“We’ve been together for three years.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. And don’t go fucking blabbing to anybody else, okay? It could mean trouble for not only us, but for Hanji.”

“ _Hanji?_ ”

“You ask a lot of questions,” Levi mutters. “How do you think we got away with it for so long? She’s been manufacturing illegal products that conceal our relationship for a while now.”

“I wondered why you didn’t smell taken…” Moblit ponders.

“Yeah, well, now you know,” Levi says, methodically pulling himself over the wall. “And stop smelling me you fucking weirdo.”

Moblit snorts, following Levi onto the wall and gasping. “Wow,” he murmurs. “It’s even more chaotic up here than down there.”

Soldiers of both the Garrison and Survey Corps are rushing around, frantically pulling injured and dead bodies from the fray. Some don't even do that and are so emotionally exhausted that they simply lay on the ground in defeat.

And then they spot the brats.

The trainees from the 104th cadet corps were never the most cheerful, the battle at Trost ensured that. But even after that, and even after the battle with the Female Titan, Levi had never seen them as defeated as they were right now. 

Jaeger is in the corner with Arlert leant up against him, obviously trying to gain comfort each other. Springer is balling his eyes out. The little blonde girl – Christa, perhaps? - looks to be in a trance. And Mikasa… is being carried away on a fucking stretcher, looking to be in a world of pain.

Erwin’s chances of being found alive shrink by the second.

Levi stalks up to the only one actually looking the least bit sane.

“Where’s Erwin, Kirstein?” He asks, trying to sound as calm as possible, although Levi knows there are violent wobbles in his speech.

“Captain Levi?” Jean asks in surprise. “I thought you were supposed to be running things down there-”

“Get fucked. Tell me where Erwin is.”

Jean bites his lip. “Not here.”

Levi lunges forward, grabbing the teen by the shirt. “What the fuck do you mean 'not here'?”

An arm wraps around Levi’s chest, and he turns around expecting to see Moblit, but instead finds Hanji. Her expression is anything but it’s usual bubbly, excitement; it’s solemn, tired and distraught. 

That tells Levi everything he needs to know.

“ _No,_ ” Levi gasps, unprepared for the pain the hits him like a fucking sledgehammer to the chest. It feels like his entire world is being pulled from under him, and then-

“Levi, he’s not dead,” Hanji says quickly, debunking the theory that ran through Levi’s head. She places her hands on either side of Levi’s shoulders, helping him stay upright. “But it’s not pretty either.”

“I don’t care. Take me to see him.”

“Of course,” she murmurs, and Levi remembers why Hanji is his best friend. “This way. He just got back.”

“He _just_ got back?”

“He refused to stop until every other soldier was back at the wall.”

That damn stupid man and his fucking martyr complex. Levi has half the mind to strangle him when he finally, _finally_ finds him. 

But the impulse is much more along the lines of clutching him and never letting go.

Erwin’s scent is broken, weak and small; almost the opposite of its usual smell. His strong and steadfast Alpha has been reduced to a bleeding mess on the floor. Another reason to hate the titans, perhaps, but it breaks his heart more than anything.

Levi jerks forward, desperate to take Erwin into his arms, but Hanji holds him back indefinitely. “Let the medics do their job.”

“No,” Levi whines. “Let me go.”

“Levi, he’ll be better off if you let the medics help him.”

Levi whines again, but stops struggling. Hanji is right, just as she’s always right, and he complies with her wishes, watching the medics struggle to contain the blood that pours from where his mate’s right arm used to be. 

“Hanji, you should go,” Levi mutters after a while.

“What makes you think I’m going to leave you… or him?”

“You’re the third in command. You need to run things.”

“But you-”

“I’ll be fine.”

“But Levi-”

“Go. What’s left of the Survey Corps needs you right now.” Levi says bitterly, honestly depressed that it can’t be him. That he can’t be strong enough to lead.

Eventually the medics stabilise Erwin enough to transport him to the hospital, and Levi forces himself into the fray, sitting himself down next to his body in the cart. He grabs Erwin’s left hand and refuses to let go.

“You can’t be here, sir-”

“Yes I can,” Levi states, pulling down his cravat to show the bite marks Erwin made desperately minutes before they embarked to investigate the breach to Wall Rose. He still remembers the feeling of Erwin’s heavy body pressed against his own and how perfectly his teeth scraped against his gland. 

_“Come back,” Levi whispers desperately. “Don’t leave me.”_

_“You know I can’t promise that, Levi,” Erwin warns. “Especially with the titans inside Wall Rose. It’s an almost impossible mission.”_

_Levi tilts Erwin’s head towards him, making eye contact. “Don’t do anything reckless.”_

_“I won’t.” But deep down Levi knows it’s a lie._

_He leans in for a kiss, before letting Erwin suck a few more new marks into his neck, his hands held tightly in Erwin’s own._

“I’m his mate. You can’t deny me.”

The medic sighs and nods, knowing that he can’t win this one. By law, Levi has won. “Okay, but you can’t be with him when we get to the hospital.”

“Fine.” 

Levi stays silent on the way to the hospital, wishing and praying that this won’t be the last time he sees his mate alive.

\---

In the meantime, Levi figures it’d be best to actually do his job and stop moping like the pathetic piece of shit he is. While Hanji handles the bureaucracy, Levi delegates himself to the recovery mission. Organisation of the remaining troops is the main priority, with the protection of Eren Jaeger coming in a close second. From Hanji’s accounts, it sounds like the young titan-shifting Alpha became more valuable than any of them realised.

“Captain Levi,” Armin says, shocked to see the fellow Omega. “I thought you’d be with the Commander.”

“They’re still stitching him up,” Levi replies. “I can’t be with him, so I might as well do my job.”

“Wow, you have that much strength to stay away? If Eren were that injured… I don’t know what I’d do.”

Levi grunts, refusing to look Arlert in the eye. Ever since the blonde went into his first heat earlier in the year, Levi has taken in it upon himself to become a mentor to him. He can’t break down in front of him, no matter how rude it is to dismiss the boy. There’s a long, sleepless night ahead of Levi, he's bound to crack under the pressure, and it’d be nice to save some of his integrity.

“If you want to talk about it-”

“I don’t.”

“Okay,” Armin says, completely understanding. “But I’ll be around helping out if you need me.”

The words ‘thank you’ are on the tip of Levi’s tongue, but he doesn’t say it. Instead, he simply nods toward Armin appreciatively. Maybe after this nightmare mindfuck of a day, he’ll thank him. 

“We’ll most likely be transporting Eren and the rest of your friends to a safehouse tomorrow. Be ready.”

“Yes, sir.”

\---

It’s very early in the morning when they finally let Levi into Erwin’s room.

He collapses on the ground, kneeling in front of Erwin’s bed on the cold floor. He lifts Erwin’s left hand up to his lips and kisses his knuckles briefly.

He lets the doctor’s words bounce around in his head...

_“He’s lost the majority of his right arm, but the good news is that the cut is free from infection and extremely clean - almost too clean to be from the mouth of a titan. It looks more like a professional amputation…”_

Levi knows Erwin well, and he knows that he has a contingency plan for almost any situation. The probability that Erwin learnt how to amputate his own limbs so that he could potentially escape the grasp of a titan doesn’t surprise Levi one little bit.

“You stupid idiot,” Levi chokes, tears dripping down his face and wetting Erwin’s hand. “I fucking hate you.”

He sits there silently sobbing into Erwin’s remaining hand before eventually moving himself onto the bed so that he can snuggle into Erwin’s side, head resting in his neck. He breathes in Erwin’s scent – which is much stronger than what it was before, thank God – and lets his body calm down for the first time in a long time.

“I love you, I love you, _I love you,_ ” Levi whispers. “Thank you for staying alive.”

\---

“Hey Moblit,” Levi says casually whilst standing in the doorway of Hanji’s lab. While Hanji is out doing the other half of Erwin’s job, Moblit has taken over running her lab. “Thanks for earlier.”

The other man’s already stiff salute stiffens further. “Uh… That’s alright, I guess… Sir!”

“You salute is terrible Moblit, drop it.”

“Uh, of course, Captain, Sir.”

Levi snorts and turns to leave.

“Um… Sir?”

“What?”

“I won’t say anything… About you and the Commander… I’ll keep it a secret.”

“Thanks,” Levi mutters, turning back around. “And Moblit? I won’t say anything…. About you and _Hanji._ ”

Moblit squeaks and begins to fluster. Levi chuckles.

\---

“You know… I probably can’t even dress myself…”

“I can do that for you.”

“And bathing?”

“I can also do that for you.”

“And writing? Paperwork?”

“That’s one too far. Not sure I can do that.”

Erwin chuckles and Levi smiles, grateful that he can hear a sound he thought he’d never hear again.

“It’s not fair…” Erwin mutters after a brief lull in conversation. “I’m supposed to be providing for you.”

Levi’s brows furrow. He knows his mate has been subdued and somewhat depressed. He lost a freaking arm, of course he should be sad about it, it's to be expected. But in fact, it turns out his sadness is not about himself - just like everything Erwin does - it’s about Levi and his capabilities. 

Suddenly, Levi finds himself getting angry.

“And when has that ever stopped me from doing shit myself? You can’t tell me that I can’t take care of you or provide for you. I can do whatever the I want.”

“I know, baby,” Erwin croaks. “But that doesn’t stop my internal drive to protect you at all costs. I can’t do it out in the field, but behind closed doors, I could control it. Protect and provide for you. And now I can’t.”

Levi softens at Erwin’s display of vulnerability. He knows better than anyone that animal instincts, at the end of the day, can’t be changed. 

“I’m sorry,” Levi murmurs into Erwin’s chest. “I’m sorry that this happened to you. But you’ll get through it. I’ll help you and Hanji will help you. She’s already making plans for a prosthetic.”

“And Mike, I guess.”

Levi stiffens. Shit. He sits up so he can talk with his mate properly. “Erwin-”

“He’s dead, isn’t he?”

Levi swallows. He’s been dreading this conversation. Mike is – well, _was_ – Erwin’s best friend. Losing an arm and a best friend in the same week would be enough to emotionally distress anyone. And Levi hates it when his mate is emotionally distressed. “Missing, but presumed dead.”

Erwin winces, but nods. “I didn’t see him after we scaled Wall Rose, and he hasn’t come to visit me yet. So I assumed.”

Levi reaches over to grab Erwin’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologising, you did nothing.”

“Exactly. I did nothing. I sat here and twiddled my thumbs while Mike died and you lost an arm.”

“ _Levi,_ ” Erwin says, demanding attention. For the first time since waking up, Erwin uses his Alpha presence and stands firm. “This isn’t your fault.”

“But-”

“It’s not your fault.”

Levi breathes in and out calmly. He probably won’t let the guilt fade so easily, but he’ll give up arguing for now.

“Now go back to cuddling me. I liked that.”

Levi snorts and melts back into Erwin’s side, keeping the grip on his left hand tight. He feels the light press of Erwin’s lips against the top of his head and he smiles. “Don’t worry, I’ll be your right arm now.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at levierwins.tumblr.com . I accept prompts! Don't be shy. You can also track the tags "fic: affinity" and "affinity verse" for updates.
> 
> Also, tell me if you like the Eren/Armin and Hanji/Moblit stuff. I'll write more.


End file.
